De lobos y venganza
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Rin Matsuoka ya no era el mismo, no. Si le habían mostrado su destino, lo tomaría. Mataría al último hombre que quedaba, el último nombre de la lista. Y tú, ¿qué carajos tienes que hacer después?
Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria "SouRin Movie" y está basada en la película "Se Busca" cuyos derechos de autor pertenecen a Universal Studios.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ni la película ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo me he inspirado para darle mi versión a una escena que me gusta mucho._

* * *

Película: Se Busca.

Género: Acción/Aventura.

Día: 23 al 27 de Abril.

* * *

 **De lobos y venganza**

Amor. Eso era lo que mostraban sus ojos de color calipso, brillantes, clavados en él. No había rastro de miedo o sentimientos provocados por la muerte inminente, no había señal de tristeza tampoco. Lo que reflejaban sus ojos era simple y llano amor.

Rin abrió la boca para tomar aire, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Inflando su pecho, llenando sus pulmones, porque quería gritar su nombre, correr y empujarlo para que se moviera de la trayectoria de la bala. Todo se había disminuido a segundos.

Sousuke había leído su propio nombre en la lista, en las hojas que Sasabe lanzó ante todos sus mercenarios reunidos en un círculo dentro de la biblioteca de la Fraternidad cuando se habían enterado de la verdad. Él debió haber muerto hace algunos años y Sasabe había manipulado la información, había intervenido en los designios a su antojo, dejando vivir a quiénes le convenía. Sousuke, lejos de sentirse agradecido por la información que le fue ocultada, se mostró férreo a lo que creía, a todo por lo que se había regido durante su vida.

 _Él debía morir._

Había disparado el arma, girando el brazo, otorgándole una trayectoria curva y la bala cruzó la habitación con un círculo perfecto.

Rin pudo ver el rostro de Rei, luego el cabello rubio de Nagisa salpicado por la sangre, y no paraba ahí, Haruka, Makoto, Nitori, Momotaro. Todos cayeron al suelo en 2,8 segundos, con las sienes atravesadas limpiamente por la bala de Sousuke.

Entonces sus ojos fucsias se detuvieron en los de Sousuke, que le lanzó el arma esbozando una suave sonrisa y Rin tuvo que girarse para atraparla debido a su brazo herido, perdiendo el segundo en que Sousuke había recibido el impacto. Pero cuando vio su cuerpo desplomarse, corrió hasta él por inercia, no le importó que Sasabe huyera, porque en ese momento sentía su pecho hundirse de dolor. Soltó el arma… estaba vacía. Sousuke no había querido que lo viera morir.

Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo aún tibio y la sangre le empapó las manos cuando le tomó la cabeza para apoyarla en su regazo.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron. Cuando Rin estaba comprando las pastillas para su supuesto trastorno, el momento en que Sousuke lo salvó, con sus armas, sonrisa ladina y mirada nada amable.

Sousuke lo había salvado de la persona que quería matarlo, el mismo que había asesinado a su padre. Al hombre que no había conocido porque pertenecía a la Fraternidad, donde estaba prohibido tener una familia y por eso había desaparecido en cuanto nació, para protegerlo. Eso le había contado Sasabe cuando se vieron, y desde ese incidente Sousuke se había encargado de entrenarlo, atento a cada cosa que necesitara, pero manteniéndose firme cuando debía: cuando Nagisa le atravesaba la mano con un cuchillo; cuando Makoto lo golpeaba una y otra vez; Cuando Rei le enseñaba a disparar con una trayectoria curva o cuando Haruka preparaba sus baños de cera.

Sousuke se mostraba frío y distante con todos, pero no con él. Lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, apoyándolo y enseñándole. Mostrándole un mundo tan ajeno y tan propio a la vez. Le mostró su destino.

Recordó el primer beso que compartieron, que sucedió cuando Rin regresó a su antiguo departamento sólo para buscar su arma, la que había escondido en la caja del excusado. Su ex novia aún estaba allí, junto a su mejor amigo, con quien lo engañaba desde hacía años, pero había decidido fingir demencia ante ese hecho sólo por ahorrarse el problema. Ahora esos dos estaban juntos oficialmente y le daba igual, sólo quería el arma, venganza contra el hombre que había asesinado a su padre y ahora iba por él.

La ex novia de Rin lo insultaba mientras él revisaba el arma y caminaba hacia la salida, ni siquiera la escuchaba. Entonces Sousuke había cruzado la habitación de dos zancadas y lo había besado, abriendo la boca y metiendo su lengua con algo de distancia para que ella lo viera claramente.

"¡¿Con un hombre?!" habría gritado ella y Rin rio contra la boca de Sousuke ante la maravillosa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo.

Se fueron de allí, pero no directo a la fraternidad. Sousuke lo había desviado a un motel, barato y cómodo, entre los suburbios de su barrio. En cuanto el azabache había cerrado la puerta, su boca acudió incluso más desesperada por el beso, sus cuerpos chocaron y Rin jamás había sentido tanta pasión recorriéndole bajo la piel, haciendo que su sangre burbujeara caliente. Lo había anhelado desde que Sousuke lo había mirado de aquella manera, como si fuera lo único bueno en su vida.

Sousuke no sólo lo había despojado de su ropa, también de su pasado repleto de fracasos, humillaciones y resignación, para llevarlo hacia un futuro lleno de promesas.

Lo había amado sobre esas sábanas blancas, entre el olor a lustra muebles y el calor del encierro en ese pequeño cuarto.

Rin jamás había sido tan feliz. Jamás se había sentido tan completo.

Pero todo se había quebrado hacía unas horas. Aquel hombre que supuestamente lo quería muerto era su verdadero padre, y todo había sido una trampa. Una cruel mentira. Porque no quería matarlo, quería salvarlo de la Fraternidad, dónde él mismo se había hundido hasta el cuello.

Sasabe lo había buscado para asesinar a su propio padre porque era el único capaz, mintiendo al cambiar los roles, porque el hombre que habían sido asesinado desde un inicio no era nada suyo, sólo el comienzo de la venganza de su verdadero progenitor, que sabía toda la verdad y por eso Sasabe lo quería muerto. Sabían que si Rin se enteraba de ello, no podría hacerlo, no podría matar a su padre y Sousuke había guardado silencio porque era su deber, porque él debía encargarse de que cada nombre que saliera en la lista fuera eliminado y el nombre de Toraichi Matsuoka estaba en ella.

Sousuke amaba a Rin, pero tenía un deber.

Rin tragó con fuerza volviendo de sus recuerdos, sintiendo el olor a humo, pólvora y sangre mientras dejaba la cabeza de Sousuke en el suelo, con cuidado. Sorbió por la nariz y se despidió en silencio. Ahora estaba seguro que Sousuke era férreo a sus ideales. Su nombre había aparecido en la lista… debía ser eliminado y así lo había hecho. Lo perdonó por ocultarle la verdad incluso antes de ser consciente de ello, aun así, no se lo había dicho en voz alta y ya era muy tarde.

Rin se giró para dejar atrás al único ser al cual había amado tanto. Con quién no tuvo miedo de ser el mismo. Estar con él era lo correcto. Sousuke era el único que lo había aceptado tal cual era y no podía odiarlo por haber guardado silencio, porque lo había amado cuando nadie lo hizo. Porque Rin respetaba y admiraba la fidelidad que tenía a sus creencias, había muerto por ellas.

Pero Rin Matsuoka ya no era el mismo, no. Si le habían mostrado su destino, lo tomaría. Vengaría a su padre. Vengaría a Sousuke. Mataría al último hombre que quedaba, el último nombre de la lista.

 _Goro Sasabe._

Volvió al departamento que había pertenecido a su padre, cargó la bala y acomodó la mira. Sintió la leve adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que apoyaba el dedo en el gatillo, respiró profundo, una y otra vez, sólo tenía una oportunidad y quería su venganza.

Cerró el ojo izquierdo y la mirilla enfocó perfecta. Disparó y la bala atravesó la frente de Sasabe justo en el momento en que se giró hacia la ventana a sus espaldas. Había caído en su trampa.

 _Y tú, ¿qué carajos tienes que hacer después?_

* * *

Sus review siempre son amados...

Besos de gato.


End file.
